


How High Is The Empire State Building?

by AllTrekkedUp



Series: High Jerry [2]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, Silly, anything could happen, implied threesome, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: The second of my High Jerry series.  Second go around with this story as I pulled it down to change things a little.  This time they are in New York and Jerry gets high by accident for which Dick gets blamed.  How will the boys handle their high pal in the Big Apple?





	1. And On Our Day Off Too!

Martin and Lewis had been playing the Paramount theater in New York City for a solid week and it was a crazy, fast paced, nearly-fainting-from-exhaustion week with fans by the hundreds and maybe even thousands waiting to see them for every show. But today they had the day off to relax, it was back to work the next afternoon but at least they had today.

Dean, Jerry and Dick were walking in Central Park, they hadn't been recognized so far and it was a lovely afternoon, nearly one o'clock. Jerry patted his coat and found he was out of cigarettes and poked Dick's shoulder.

"Can I bum one offa ya?" he asked. 

"Sure," Dick said. He absentmindedly pulled out a smoke and handed it to him. They honestly hadn't talked much since going out, they were content to just not be working and be out in the fresh air.

"I wish every afternoon was like this," Dean commented.

"Yeah. Sure is a nice day," Dick said.

Dean inhaled and made a face. What was that smell? He knew what it was but he couldn't quite place it, he looked around and then to Jerry.

"I wanta he a baseball!" Jerry exclaimed loudly and started running for an open, grassy spot to their left.

"What?! Richard!" Dean said in disgust as he went to get Jerry.

"Aw, hell," Dick muttered to himself. He knew that tone. He knew only his mother and Dean ever called him 'Richard' when he was in trouble. 

"I wanta be a baseball! Can you throw me around?!" Jerry asked. His eyes wide and what was left of his joint lost somewhere on the path.

"I know who I'd like to throw around!" Dean said, giving Dick a look as he joined them.

"I pulled out the wrong thing. I'm sorry!" Dick said.

"You pulled out the wrong thing... How could you do this to me?! Here we were gonna have a nice, restful afternoon and now we gotta make sure he doesn't kill himself!" Dean fussed. He continued on a little in Italian, Dick knew enough to know they were words he wouldn't want his mother to hear.

"Don't we basically do that every day?" Dick asked, putting on a little smile.

Dean just gave him a heavy look.

"Ya do it cause ya love me!" Jerry said in a high pitched voice.

"That's right, damn it," Dean said. He got Jerry by his belt and started pulling him back to the walk way.

"And ya care about me," Jerry continued. 

"That's right, damn it," Dick said, taking the belt on his side so he and Dean both had a good hold on him.

"And ya like to fuck me!" Jerry grinned. He said the last two words loudly causing both female and male heads to turn their direction.

"Shit! I'll fuck you senseless if you don't be quiet!" Dean said.

Jerry took in a deep breath and started singing at the top of his lungs. "Like a waterfall! I'm falling for yououou!!"

Dick put a hand over Jerry's mouth and they started to walk a little faster. Jerry bit his fingers though. "Ow!" Dick exclaimed and shook his hand.

Jerry laughed. "I did that cause I wanted him to fuck me senseless," he he gave a big smile.

"Oh, that's it," Dick said.

"Do you want to? I'll let ya!" Jerry said bright eyed.

"Well, I-"

"I've hit bigger guys than you in the ring and knocked them cold," Dean warned.

"I think I'll pass," Dick said.

"The sky is so lovely and purple today. Can we go eat marshmallows?" Jerry asked. 

"Sure, sure," Dean said.

"I LOVE New York!" Jerry yelled.

"Well, at least he knows where we are," Dick said. 

"Really? That's your good take-away from this situation?!" Dean asked.

"Hey PEEOPLE!! We're Martin and Lewis plus a Dick!" Jerry screamed.

That got everyone within ear shot's attention and they girls started screaming and running towards them.

"We're gonna have to make a run for it!" Dick said.

Dean picked up Jerry and they headed for the street in a dash. "And on our day off too!" he complained.


	2. A Brush With The Law

They ran for a block at least and it started to rain, this caused the mob to hesitate just long enough for the threesome to go down a few stairs and dunk into a bar that was below street level. They collapsed into a booth out of breath, damp and tired.

"That was crazy!" Dick said.

"You're telling me! And all your fault too!" Dean said.

"My fault! Listen, you can't blame all this on me!" Dick argued.

Jerry started giggling. "Mummy and daddy are fighting," he cooed.

A girl came over to their booth carrying a tray. "What can I get you?" she asked. She was about twenty-one, short with curly dark hair.

"Yeah I'll have a scotch, the kid here'll have a Shirley Temple and mummy over there will have a Jack, no chaser," Dean smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes over at Dick before turning and walking to the bar.

"Why the hell am I always the mother?!" Dick asked.

"That's one of those deep questions you have to ask yourself, Richard," Dean said as Jerry started licking his face. Dean lightly pushed him away.

"You know I like this ship! I'm going below deck!" Jerry said and he slipped down out of the booth and disappeared under the table.

The girl came back with their drinks, set them down and left without a word.

Jerry popped up on the other side of the booth next to Dick. "Hi!" he grinned.

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "Hi."

"You sure do gotta nice chest. It looks hairy," Jerry said. He then proceeded to rip the front of Dick's shirt open. "Oh it is, hairy! Like a carpet!" Jerry said.

The waitress was passing and gasped, she then hurried to the bar.

"Well, we're gonna need to get out of here," Dean said, looking around. 

"This was a good shirt!" Dick said.

"Worry about that later. We got bigger problems," Dean said. His eyes flicked to the two cops just coming in the door.

Dick got out of the booth and kept his back to them as Dean put money on the table, more than enough to cover the drinks they only got a sip of. They headed causally for the door and thought they could get out without a scene until Jerry turned around to look at the policemen. 

"You'll never take us alive, coppers! You'll never be able to pin the job on us!" he yelled.

Dean grabbed his arm and they went out the door taking the steps two at a time. Luckily for them the bar was near the street corner and they went around the building and hailed a cab that was coming their way.

Dick peeped around the corner. "Shit! They're coming!"

"Come on, buddy, hurry!" Dean muttered.

The cab pulled up and they climbed inside and started pulling away from the curb just as the cops rounded the corner. Dick kept looking out the back windshield to see if they noticed the cab, they kept walking at a brisk pace so they must not have.

Dick looked at Dean and they both sighed, sinking back into the seat.

"Hey, you guys been in some trouble?" the cabbie asked, he was chewing gum looking through the rearview mirror. 

"We uh, we just been drinking a little. Had too much fun," Dean explained. 

"Oh, I understand. My old lady's the same. She gets to drinkin' and anything can happen," the cabbie said.

"Yeah..." Dean said. 

"I like old ladies. My grandma was an old lady," Jerry quipped. 

"Sure. So where yous guys wanta go?" the cabbie asked. 

"I wanta buy stuffs!" Jerry said.

"Like black market or high brow?" the cabbie asked.

"Only the best for my daddy," Jerry said, he cuddled closer to Dean.

"That's your daddy?" the cabbie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Don't they look alike?" Dick smirked.

The cabbie looked a long moment while they were stopped at a redlight. "Yeah. Yeah I can see it. So Tiffany's it is."

Dean gave Dick a look.

"Oh boy, Tiffany's!" Jerry squealed.

"Tiffany's," Dick said.

Dean just gave a tired sigh.


	3. I Just Wanta Go Home!

A mad dash through the rain and they were inside Tiffany's. It was crowded, unfortunately, and Dean was sure someone would make them, but there wasn't much time to dwell on that as Jerry was off towards the clothes and they were walking fast to keep up.

Jerry went over to a red ball gown with a sequin top and chiffon skirt, his eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights. "I want this one!" he declared.

"And just where are you going to wear it?" Dean asked.

"I'll wear it to our engagement party," Jerry responded, he took one off the rack and held it up to himself.

"You two got engaged? Why didn't ya tell me?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to have to stop associating with you unless we're on stage," Dean commented. 

Jerry had folded the dress over his arm and was starting for another section of the store.

"I know you love me," Dick said.

Jerry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, he looked at them, his mouth in an 'O'.

"What? What is this- Dean mimicked the 'O'. "About?"

"Are you...you're cheating on me! How could you do this to me!" Jerry asked dramatically and ran towards the perfume counter.

"Jer! Jerry come back!" Dean called.

Jerry threw himself onto the glass counter of perfumes, crying. The older woman behind the counter came to him immediately and put a hand on his back. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"My fiancée is cheating on me!" Jerry said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. But see here now, better days will be ahead," she encouraged.

"You don't understand! My life is over, it's ruined! My soul is crushed! My- is that a diamond?!" Jerry asked. In the process of his lament he had turned around and his eyes lit up at the sight of the sparkle of jewelry in the case across the way. He was up and off just like that.

Dean and Dick found him drooling over the jewerly case with his nose pressed up against the glass. Dean got him by the arm. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone really sees us," he said.

"But Paullll! We can't go! The sky is angry and dropping wet bombs!" Jerry said.

"Do you want me to give you a spanking for acting like a brat?" Dean asked.

Jerry gave a sexy smile. "Yes!"

Dick raised his eyebrows.

"Scratch that. We don't have to walk in the rain, we can get another cab and go back to our hotel room," Dean said. 

Jerry had focused in on a man across the store who was trying on jackets, he had his back to them and Jerry suddenly ran towards him. When he got there he hurriedly unfastened the man's suspenders from the back and his pants sagged down, Jerry ran away giggling.

"Oh boy!" Dean muttered.

Jerry went about hiding in clothes racks and jumping out scaring people after that incident.

"Here, you pay for the dress I'll go get the monster you created," Dean handed Dick the dress who was just glad he didn't have to try to get Jerry at this point.

By the time Dean got over there he couldn't find his partner which worried him. But when he passed a certain clothes rack he felt something grab his ankle and looked to down to see Jerry sitting in the floor on his knees, looking droopy.

Dean helped him up. "Paul, why did you bring me in here? I'm tired," he said.

Dean's face let up with a grin as big as the city. "Tired?!" he asked.

"Yeah. I just wanta go home!" Jerry whined like a three year old.

Dean took his hand and met up with Dick at the entrance. "He's tired!" he reported with a grin.

"Tired? Oh saints be praised!" Dick said. With a bag in one hand he took Jerry's free hand with his other and they stepped out to hail yet another cab.


	4. How High Was I?

Back at the hotel Jerry was barely dragging, Dean helped him get in bed and once his head hit the pillow he was out. Dean went to sit down in a chair by the window, he opened the curtains so he could see the rain falling outside. Dick sat down not far away in another chair facing Dean, he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Happened quicker this time," Dean commented. It was odd how quiet a room could be without Jerry talking- high chatter or otherwise.

"Well, last time was his first. Like with anything you know, the first time's the hardest," Dick commented.

"Yeah well, there will be no next times. I can promise you that," Dean said.

"Sure," Dick said, he knew better. 

They lapsed into silence, Dean lit himself a smoke and looked out the window. He shifted his gaze to Jerry sleeping soundly and then to Dick who had leaned his head back, closed his eyes and was puffing out smoke. "You know, Dick, when you're not giving my partner whacky weed you're a pretty nice fella," Dean said.

Dick smiled around his cigarette. "Well thank you, Dean. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he said. 

"Don't get used to it," Dean said.

"Say, you know what would be a real gas?" Dick asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

Dick smirked and raised his eyebrows.

***

Jerry woke up feeling groggy, he didn't know how long he had been asleep or what had happened the past several hours, two thoughts that worried him. He looked beside him and saw Dean laying there in his tux, sleeping, raising up on his elbows he saw Dick passed out in a chair holding an open bottle of champagne in one hand that was dangling to the floor. 'What happened?' he thought. Then he looked down at himself, he was wearing a red evening gown, sequins and chiffon skirt and all. He stared down at himself opened mouth for a few seconds before shaking Dean.

"Paul! Paul!" he called.

Dean slowly woke up and blinked at Jerry. "What? Oh, you're awake," he smiled.

"Yeah, what happened?! Why am I in a dress?" Jerry asked.

"You don't remember?" Dick asked, sitting up straight.

"Remember what?" Jerry asked.

"Why we got engaged last night! Had a party too," Dean said.

"We did what?!" Jerry asked, wide eyed.

Dean and Dick laughed. The look on Jerry's face was worth the getting dressed up for.

"Come on you guys, what really has happened? How long have I been asleep?" Jerry asked.

"Well you remember yesterday when we were in the park and asked to borrow a cigarette?" Dick asked.

Jerry nodded, yes he could recall that.

"Well I accidentally gave you a joint," Dick finished.

"Oh my God!" Jerry exclaimed. 

"Exactly," Dean said.

"How high was I?" Jerry asked, rubbing his forehead.

Dean gave him a look. "How high is the Empire State building?" 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers, kudos leavers and commenters! You have now reached the end of the second part of my High Jerry series.
> 
> On another story I had posted a a little poll about what people would like to see next from me once I completed this- the last of my on going stories. I am going to re- list options here since I only got one vote. I have narrowed the options to make it easier.
> 
> A threesome series, it would be a five chapter story of which I would pick the first person and ask for suggestions on the rest. This already has one vote.
> 
> A story following the boys on their journey through their movies, one or two chapters per movie. 
> 
> I'll start on either story when there have been enough votes cast to determine a winner. The losing story will be written too eventually, no worries. :')


End file.
